The Light Of My Life
by Lindycff
Summary: This short story takes off when Carly lets Sonny know after John Durant death that she is done with him. She will let him be with his boys but that was it.


The Light Of My Life

Chapter One

His world was becoming darker and darker and that was because the light of his life was slowly drifting away from him. His dispute with Jason was taking a hold on him not only with his business but most importantly with Carly. His ego was hurt and bruised when the majority of his men chose to work for Jason instead of him but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt by Carly taking Jason's side. In her eyes Jason could do no wrong. No one could win against Jason when it came to Carly. If he was honest with himself he always hated that. Carly's faith and trust belonged to Jason. Jason was the man who Carly could rely on and tell all her secrets too. He wanted to be that man for her when he married her but somehow his anger always got the best of him so he pushed her away one way or another. Making his way towards the window he sighs as he remembers the past.

*Flashback*

Sonny: You went against my wishes again.

Carly: Sonny, please.

Sonny: You know what? Ok. You put yourself in danger, you risked your life for what? For me? For my happiness? For your sons? You are our happiness, Carly. You don't have the right to just throw that away. You know how fast it could all disappear? One mistake and its all gone, and what do you got left, a black hole? I asked you not to do that to me. I asked you just to listen, and you wouldn't.

Carly: you're right. Im sorry. Im listening to you right now. I understand.

Sonny: I can't lose you. You hear me? I wont.

Sonny: I promised this would happen again, that I would - I would get so caught up in somebody, you know, that I would - that I would lose them, you know.  
Carly: you're not going to lose me, Sonny.

Sonny: I cant. You hear me? You get it?

Carly: I get it. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I need you, too. I'm sorry.

*End of Flashback*

Fighting back the tears as he remembered one of the days he almost lost her. The promises they had made to each other that night were broken like most of the other promises they had made to each other. His words he had said to her years ago were still true today he  
couldn't lose her. She had become a part of him and he needed her like his need his next breath of air.

It had started to rain, which was very fitting for the mood Carly was in. She didnt want the sun to shine or hear the birds chirping from the tree in front of her window. She wanted to be a lone in the dark to sulk about all the things wrong in her life. This situation with Sonny and Jason was killing her. Jason was her best friend, a person she could count on for anything. Sonny was the father of her children a man that held her heart only he was no longer there. Somehow Sonny had turned all the good qualities she loved so much into the most disgusting qualities any man could possess.

~**~**~**~

Walking out into the rain Sonny ignored Maxs voice calling out to him. His expensive dress shirt was getting soaked by the rain. By the looks of it a storm was about to start. The wind was blowing strongly making the leaves in the trees sway back and forth. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do but all he knew was he needed to go somewhere.

~**~**~**~

*Flashback*

Carly: You know Alexis told me today that you said you loved me. I wish I could have been there to hear you say that, but I know that you can hear me, so I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Sonny. I do. I've loved you for such a long, long time. And I was going to tell you today. I was going to tell you before I went to the hospital Christmas party. I was going to tell you. But I chickened out. I should have told you. But you know - you know me. I always  
get it wrong - the first time or two, anyway. But, you know, the great thing is that you always give me another chance to get it right. So I want you to give me another chance, ok? Let me get it right. I want you to wake up and look me in the eyes, let me tell you that I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much.

*End of Flashback*

Wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks Carly lets out a sigh wishing that she could have another chance to get it right but sadly they had seemed to run out of all their second chances. Her time with Sonny was special and only hers to have. He gave her that family she had always wanted as a kid even if it was for a short period of time.

Glancing at the picture frame on her night table she smiles when she sees a picture of her and the boys with Sonny, beside it was a picture of the new life that was waiting for her. It was a picture of her holding little John with the boys and Jax smiling at the hospital. No matter how much she had fun with Jax something always felt missing and that was Sonny. Jax was great but her heart still ached for the real Sonny back.

~**~**~**~

Strikes of lighting hit the ground as the sounds of thunder followed behind it. His body was dripping wet as he walked down the street that led to Carly's house. He hadn't planned to see  
Carly after the fight they had about Jason but his thoughts kept wondering to the past and his feet kept walking towards her house. He needed to see her he needed to somehow make things right with her. He could live without her living under his roof he could live with her being mad at him but he couldn't live without her in his life at all. He needed that small hope that some day in the future Carly would be his again.

~**~**~**~

Walking down the stairs when she heard banging on her front door Carly sighs when she sees his face from the window. Opening the door to let him in she questions "What are you doing here Sonny?"

Shivering from the cold he whispers "I had to see you"

Seeing his trembling body Carly gives him a concern look "Sonny you're soaked you can  
catch a cold. Didn't you take your car?" 

Shaking his head "No, I walked"

Shaking her head she makes her way towards the steps "I'll get a towel for you so you can dry off"

Watching her climb the steps Sonny makes his way towards the fire place.

~**~**~**~

A little later sitting in front of the fire with a brandy in his hands and a towel wrapped around his lower body he glances at his clothes that were placed near the fireplace to dry.

Sitting on the couch Carly has this odd feeling in her gut that something was different with him. Staring at him intensely she asks "Was there something you wanted?"

Glancing at her he shakes his head "Yeah"

Frowning at him when he doesn't explain what he wanted "Are you feeling alright Sonny?

Taking a sip of his drink he ponders her question. He wasn't sure how to respond to her question afraid to get burned like he did earlier. He had tried to open his heart to Carly to let her know how hard it was on him fighting with Jason but she wouldn't hear him. She was to hurt and angry to see his side of things.

When he doesn't answer her she reminds him "When you came in you said you needed to see me, what for Sonny?"

Placing his glace on the floor he lets out a sigh "I needed the light back"

Leaning forwards she whispers questioningly "The light?"

Nodding his head "Yeah the light, I hate the darkness you know"

Giving him a sad smile "I know you do Sonny"

Returning her smile he states "You are my light you know Giving her a pleading look he begs Please don't take away the light Carly. I need you to promise me not to take it away"

Fighting back the tears as the sound of thunder filled the room she gives him a regret full look "I can't be that light for you anymore Sonny. You did this, you ruined our family. Her voice filled with bitterness as she went on to say for Emily. I told you this was a mistake and you wouldn't listen. You tore our family SONNY you burnt down all the bridges that held our  
family together for her!"

Standing up from her spot on the couch, tears streaming down her face no longer able to hold them back she yells "WAS IT WORTH IT SONNY!?" When he doesn't answer she screams  
out again WELL SONNY WAS IT!?"

His body trembled with fear as he stood up himself and shouted out words he didn't know he felt until then "NO, OKAY I MADE A MISTAKE!"

Cocking her head to the side as Sonny cast his towards the ground she whispers "A mistake is an understatement Sonny"

Looking at the ground feeling ashamed now that he had admitted to Carly that Emily was a mistake he whispers "I'm sorry"

Grabbing a tissue from the coffee table she wipes the tears from her eyes " So am I Sonny. I'm sorry that you did what you did because now our family is never going to be the same again. Pointing towards the phone she states You should call Max and have him come and get you. I need to be alone now."

Alone was one of the scariest words for him. He hated the emptiness he felt when he was alone in his house, a house Carly had decorated to his taste. Watching her make her way towards the steps his voice cracks with desperation "Give me back the light Carly please and I promise you won't regret it this time"

Standing on the first step hearing the desperation in his voice she looks back at him. He was like a little boy standing in the middle of the room begging for a second chance. Leaning against the wall she gives him a sad smile Maybe we still have some second chances leftover after all Sonny Letting out a sigh she speaks softly "If you find a way to make things right again I'll give you your light back Sonny"

Grinning at her showing off his dimples knowing he could do this, that he could fix what he broke now that he had her word that he would give him back the lightness in his life. "You  
won't regret this Carly, you'll see by the time I'm done our family will be stronger than ever."

Seeing her old Sonny back her faces lights up like it was Christmas as she says "I'll hold you to your word Sonny"

Turning around she walks back up the stairs leaving Sonny alone with his thoughts.

Standing alone in front of the fireplace Sonny felt like his old self again. He knew patching things up with Jason was going to be hard but he was going to do whatever it took. He could now see the light at the end of this messy tunnel that had become his life for the past couple of months and his goal was to reach that light that awaited him on the other side of the tunnel.

The end.

~**~**~**~

Well I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Any feedback is welcomed.

Take care.


End file.
